Relic: A Remnant Story
by Cherryayay
Summary: Life is advanced and gods rule. The Arcs are heroes and Jaune must face life getting to know his friends and face very odd and dangerous enemies. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The world: Remnant. It is chaos. Once a planet that struggled with racism and Darkness, once it was able to heal. Not anymore. The inhabitants have developed space travel. Colonies were created on several planets and moons. Many revealed humanoid figures that could speak nearly any language within the first few moments of hearing it. But each planet with life had a form of Grimm.

A new life filled with positive and negative effects. Now worsened.

The gods of the next Plane have been in war. Gods, Devils, Angels, Demons and everything in between was in the Immortal War. Then it moved to the mortal plane.

The gods shattered the civilizations, and brought war to the inhabitants of the planets. Now, the inhabitants have found out how to survive the Immortal War and are living in a form of peace. Gods rule over the Humans, Faunus and Humanoids. Their are planets that have colonies where there can be considered life.

Now our story begins: with an Arc boy and a young Warrior...

* * *

BAM!

Down went the target. A blonde boy had just finished his hunt. Target down. Quick. Easy.

 _"Yeah yeah, you killed the guy. Get the package and get out of there Crest. We got Enforcers inbound."_ Flaw spoke through an ear piece, hidden by the boys blonde hair.

"Damn...This guy was loaded. Money, Smith & Weston, files, jewelry, hell, a HUD Glass." Crest said as he holstered his handgun.

 _"C'mon!"_ Flaw said, agitated.

Crest heard the cars, that was his cue. Leaving the body of their target in the alley way, Crest took off and jumped and climbed onto the roof of the nearby building. Flaw was joking at the cops.

That night there was a report of the murder of Karl Lower. Owner of a separate Dust company from the Schnee's.

* * *

"Damn Jaune. That was nice! Swift, easy and the cops still don't know!" Flaw was congratulating on the balcony next to Jaune (AKA Crest).

"C'mon James, we still have to deliver this to the Schnee guys." Jaune said, holding up a folder, still with blood on it. James was polishing off his Binary Rifle, Rose, and holstered his revolver, Flower.

"We don't have to. They're right there." James responded, pointing to an armored vehicle on the street. A man was sitting in said vehicle, with three half men and a Faunus guarding it. Walking down the fire escape, the two teens walked up to the vehicle. All body guards had their hands on a gun and a blade, but didn't draw them.

"Greetings Mr. Schnee. Here is your package, sir." The window lowered enough to let Jaune to slip the package in, and get the money in return.

"Thank you boys. I'm a man of my word, here is your money." Out of the window came a pale, firm hand with a briefcase. James walked up and scanned the money. Nodding that it is all good, he closed the case and gave his thanks to the man.

"Now that are business here is done, you keep up your end of the deal." the deep voice said, to emphasize, the guards pulled out their weapons. "Of course, you are not to be spoken of, you have a Bounty Hunters Word. We will die if we break it. You have our word."

"A bounty hunter's Word. The most kept promise in existence of the under world. Alright, move along boys. Get back to where you live."

James/Jaune, "Yes sir."

* * *

Jaune Arc, a blonde boy of the long line of heroes that served for humanity and Faunus to fight the Darkness. Now they are just soldiers, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and the occasional Hunter. He is a bounty hunter that serves under the Roman goddess Diana, with the Knight and Angel relic. He has immense power when his semblance is unlocked and has several magical abilities.

James Arc, an adopted boy who also serves under the Roman goddess Diana. He holds the Predator and Necromancer relic. His original family is unknown and has worked as a partner to Jaune Arc since he was found. He has several abilities for the Hunt, semblance is teleportation of a short distance, and several magical abilities. Both Arcs use Alchemy, as well as Animal Control (a skill that works well with animals like Grimm and other predators. They can tame Grimm and can turn said Grimm into Shades to be summoned at will).

* * *

 **The Next Morning~**

"BUBBYS!" the boys were tackled to the ground by a blonde blur. AKA their youngest sister.

"Hey there Jane." James let out, looking into the two big, beautiful blue orbs, contrasting his blood red eyes.

"Hey sis." Jaune replied. Jaune and Jane have the most similarities out of all of their sisters; with a well built frame, thin, durable, short blonde hair, strong, as well as the same facial features. If anyone saw Jane wearing boy clothes, she would pass for a boy easily. But then they would be beat up, by her two big brothers.

"We got a present for you: the necklace you wanted!" She let out a squeal, and hugged the boys even harder.

"Looks like the boys are back."

"Haha, Gabby." James replied, layered with sarcasm. Gabby was one of the oldest sisters, long blonde hair reaching her legs, small blue eyes, tall, big but not fat or chubby, high cheek bones, really different facial features than any of the younger siblings, and pretty damn strong, mentally and physically.

Jaune was discussing something about clothes with Jane, and since James didn't have any girls to grow up around, he really wasn't good with clothes or things like that, but weapons, magic, and the gods were. So, the four of them left to their house, a three story mansion that serves as a small training center for younger and beginner military/police or something that fights. A combat school. It was currently morning and Tuesday, and the students were given time off until lunch for combat training.

James and Jaune were in their combat gear with their weapons showing, so anyone who saw it ogled at the designs on the weapons (pink flowers on Flower, chain link design for Rose. Jaune's gun: Shock has an electricity design) and the calmness in which two teenagers carried death on their backs and legs.

The school itself had several buildings surrounding the mansion, and the mansion only housed the third years, fourth years, and the entire Arc family. The Arc family raised the school, but even then, the children were obligated to attend and couldn't use their family authority on anything in the school.

Teachers were hired, staff were hired, and students were welcomed in if they could keep up and if they showed potential. With the Arc family being renowned heroes to the public, as well as famous for the gods they serve and what they do, they are given plenty of things. Although racists don't agree with everything because they welcome Faunus, Humanoids, Angels, Demons, and other beings from the other Plane. The Arcs are also known for being one of the first mortals to aid gods in the Immortal War, such Jaune owning Crocea Mars and Crocea Mors.

The sisters are, in order, Jamey, Lisa, Gabby, Louis, Sam, Alexandria, and Jane. From oldest to youngest. The oldest three are combat instructors for training. Jamey does hand to hand, Lisa does ranged, and Gabby works solely with magic on all ranges.

Jaune and James attend, but are given attention they don't want. Also, new students will be joining their school within the next morning.

"Are those the new students Gabby?" Jaune pointed out some teenagers who were carrying weapons and battle gear. Several forms of Demons and Angels as well as a few Faunus and around ten humans and Humanoids in one huge group. "Or are they just visiting?"

"No, I think they're students. Some may be visiting, they can be." Gabby responded while scratching her head. Jane, "Let's go say hi! We should represent the school if they do go!"

"Wow, Jane actually has a good idea. (Jane:Hey!) Lets do it." James said with fake astonishment.

The four of them walked over to the huge group, catching their attention with their symbolic blonde hair and blue eyes. The weapons helped.

"Hello everyone. Are you the new students attending our school?" This caused everyone their to stop their conversations and look at the four of them. The four were met with "yes" and nods as well as other means of saying yes. One boy, a cocky boy who carried a mace, asked: "Why are you letting the Others and these freaks in there?"

James lost his smile, Jaune gave off bloody murder, and Gabby was leading Jane away from the impending fight. "Because we can, and everyone deserves a chance. What's your name kid?" James asked, blunt and cold. "Cardin Winchester."

"Guess that explains it." Jaune said, James nodded. "Explains what?" came the still cocky voice of Cardin. "It explains how stupid you are. The Winchesters are hated by bounty hunters and mercenaries." All the teenagers, except Cardin and his lackeys, were laughing. "It isn't our rules for why we let the Faunus and Others in, and quite frankly, I don't care. Everyone gets a chance. If you don't like it, you can leave. Everyone will benefit not having to listen to your shit."

"We don't have authority to change the rules, nor do we want to. We have to be certified adults and have the proper credentials to even do anything in this school. Even if our parents own it, we don't get to do anything, we still have to attend and we are still students. Rules still apply to us. Got a problem, complain to our parents. Lets see how long you last." James finished with a sadistic smirk.

All students backed up when James pulled out Flower, but one student was ogling it. A small girl in a red cape. Then a petite blonde girl held onto her protectively. Cardin and his lackeys were walking away, and then Gabby showed up, "I am Gabby Arc. I will be your instructor for magic usage as well as Dust manipulation for all ranges. You will refer to me as Mrs. Arc or Mrs. G if you come across my sisters. These are my younger brothers: Jaune Arc and James Arc." she said, addressing both of us.

"Hello, everyone. We are bounty hunters, so you might not see a whole lot of us, we have to pay tribute to our gods, but we will show up for classes." James explained, while Jaune and Gabby nodded.

"Cool~" the red girl said. Everyone actually nodded. "Also, what authority we _do_ have is that for some missions and bounties we take, we can bring some of you along. Don't get your hopes up, we need to see that you can handle everything and you have to listen to what we say. You will do missions with us and get your fair share of the cut. Most of what we do will involve paying gods tribute, involve some political and god based things. Most will experience racism, many will face hate, but we will protect you, only if you listen to us got it?" Everyone nodded, most nervous and many excited.

"Alright, welcome to Arc Academy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I hope you all like this new story. Any gods or religious things I mess up, please let me know. I don't want to be considered neglectful to others religion.**

* * *

Arc Academy is one of the most known schools, mainly for who owns it and the way the students are taught. The remains of Beacon are located on the mountain behind the school, overrun by Grimm. The Arc statue was taken down and removed from the school. **(Authors Note: Beacon and life before this belonged to completely different people so the cast like Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos live in the time I place them.)** The inhabitants of the school were famed for dying to protect the school and the people behind the school from oncoming tides of Grimm and Demons as well as some minor gods. Director Ozpin was one of the many famous and powerful Hunters that have been taken under their God's wings, literally and figuratively.

Now Mr. Ozpin is a director and his assistant, a very powerful magic user, Glynda Goodwitch. Now for school!

* * *

Jaune Arc was personally directing the students to where they will staying for the first day. He was happily surprised that the Demons, Angels, and the half-men (Humanoids) got along. All new students, including himself, will be taking the initiation test. So they will have to spend the night in the cafeteria, with their equipment. Initiation will start quickly and the students won't have any time to prepare. A learning experience that all fighters should be prepared at all times:

"This will be just like a giant slumber party!" a perky blonde girl exclaimed. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." the little red riding hood replied. "I know I don't mind~" said blonde said, eying the shirtless boys. What caught their eyes, as well as all the boys and girls, was James and Jaune Arc. They walked to a respectful wall without their shirts, exposing: lean, fit abs, scars running down their body with several tattoos wrapping around their arms and torsos. Their tattoos had, for James, a Grim Reaper, a flaming chain, bone wings on his entire back. Jaune, a skull and cross bones with two swords coming out of the eyes, a roping tattoo of a snake with a female in hunting attire sitting on its skull, black feathered wings on his entire back and a King Kaiju going from his arm down to his wrist on his right arm.

All girls turned a healthy shade of red when the boys sat down, and the boys groaned in defeat since their body had no scars or tattoos, nothing to catch the girls attention now that they saw the boys. The girls groaned when they put their shirts on, but perked up at James's wink.

James saw that the nearest females, well anyone really, was a petite blonde haired girl with a smaller girl in a red hood hiding behind her. He elbowed Jaune and both walked to the girls.

"Hello *extends arm*. I'm Jaune Arc, this is my brother James Arc. *James: Hi.* You are?"

"Names Yang, this *picks up Ruby by the hood* is Ruby. Say hello Ruby." Ruby was having a hard time looking them in the eye. James found it super cute.

"Hey there little miss. How you liking Arc Academy? The town?" James was striking conversation with Ruby, Jaune was talking with Yang about weapons and bounty hunter work. "I-I'm good. The Academy looks great! The towns people are really nice, I'm happy to be here." Ruby seemed to be happy and more cheery when she talks. "What weapon do you use Ruby?"

"This is my baby Crescent Rose! A scythe with a high compact sniper rifle implanted into its mecha-shift!" James stared with interest, "A scythe that turns into a sniper rifle? Cool. My rifle, Rose, can turn into a Binary Carbine Rifle for short to long ranges and turns into a sword. My revolver, Flower, is a high impact .50 caliber seven shot revolver that doesn't turn into anything. I don't need my revolver to do anything but shoot. I also have magic, necromancy, several potions, and I know many styles of combat."

Ruby was ogling my weapons, "What god do you serve James?"

"I serve the Roman Goddess Diana. I got my relic form her. How about you?" I asked showing her my relic tattoo on my chest. She blushed, looking at my circular relic: a bronze circle with three hexagons overlapping each other with a scythe and claw in the middle, surrounded by triangles and circles in intricate patterns.

"M-me and Yang serve Bast." She replied, still blushing. Over to the side, Jaune and Yang were comparing relics. "The cat-goddess. Sweet. I-" James gripped his arm. "Jaune! We need to feed the Shades!"

"Oh shit." Jaune ran to his pack and came out with a small vile of liquid fire. Giving it to James, he downed the vile in three gulps, upon making him be lit in a bright red fire, roaring with his predator side. Just like that, the fire was gone and James was licking his lips. "Damn, that felt good!"

Everyone was quit and staring at James, who was jumping on the balls of his feet and purring like a cat. "What? Never seen Shade Feeding?"

That got everyone's attention. Almost at once, several students pretty much yelled, "YOU HAVE A SHADE!?"

James looked at Jaune and he shrugged, "Yeah, being part necromancer means you have to learn summoning and Beast Taming. I already have over a hundred Beowolves and Ursas. I also have plenty of the Immortal Plane creatures for my Shades." doing so, James lifted his arm and flicked his wrist up, covering his hand in steam and several Beowolves appeared, covered in bronze, studded armor.

As James was explaining the need and difficulty for Shades, a teacher walked in and informed them that it is lights out.

And just like that, James and Jaune were asleep just as everyone got to their sleeping bags.

* * *

 **The Next Morning~**

Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were addressing the students about the testing.

"The first student you see will be your partner for the next five years and the next group you come across will make your team. I know it's confusing, but it will be explained later on. Now, before you go, the most important rule: do not, I repeat _do not,_ go anywhere inside or near the remains of Beacon. I know you all have heard about its positives and negatives and are itching to go near it, but don't. It is filled with Grimm and we're not sure of the other creatures in it. Have a good test!"

Just like that, all students were launched from their pads and were sent flying into the air. James and Jaune were quiet and used there magic to land in a random series of magic whips, chains and blasts of magic to slow there descent. There was other gun shots and magic being used to slow down the other students.

James: He slowed down his descent by using his semblance to teleport up a few feet and used his whips and magic abilities to push himself up to slow himself down. Upon landing, he pulled out Rose and went to the branches. Already, Beowolves were investigating, so he sprung his attack:

He jumped down crushed the skull of a nearby wolf, setting his Rose to its sword form and began slicing and stabbing. The wolves were dead before they could register what was happening. The gods decided that at the year 2223 that the Grimm, being soulless, would drop things to benefit their mortal killer depending on their tier and skillset. Not unlike that of video game loot drops.

So James was given some fire Dust, some Shade food, and custom parts for his guns. James took the pieces, placing the viles on his belt, and the weapon pieces in his sack. Sheathing Flower, he continued on his way in search of a partner.

He secretly hoped for Ruby. She was cute and funny.

Jaune: He landed, using his Knight relic and Aura to strengthen his bones and muscles, landing in a small group of Arachne, creating a crater and destroying them in a pile of goop. The drops where a whet stone, a leather sheath with custom metal and emerald markings and swirls on the body of it. He wouldn't replace his actual sheath, but it would make a good offering for his Goddess Diana.

He heard gunshots sound off nearby, so he took off in that direction. What he saw was Pyrrha Nikos fending off a pack of forty or so Beowolves. Jumping into the fray, Jaune pulled out Crocea Mars (sword) and swung at one, cutting it in half, then turning in a full 360, slamming a wolf in the face with Crocea Mors (shield) stunning it and breaking its jaw. Turning again, he lifted up and threw the stunned Beowolf at the nearby ones, knocking them down and then charged them, cutting them in half or decapitating them. Pyrrha Nikos turned her rifle into Milo (hope I got it right) and charged the rest with Jaune backing her up with blasts of Aura.

Blocking with Akouo, she unleashed a whirlwind of slashes and stabs with Milo, effectively killing all the Grimm. While her kills were quick and deadly, Jaune was fast and brutal. He was covered in Grimm blood, with dismembered corpses surrounding him. He walked over and snapped the neck of one that was still alive.

Pyrrha was staring at him, noting his muscles showing through his clothes and armor, as well as the swift fullness of his kills. "Hello, I'm Jaune Arc. You must be Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha was disheartened that he recognized her, but it was pretty impossible to hope that no one has at least heard of her. "I heard of your accomplishments. Impressive, but I believe in the present and the future, not the past. Think you can keep up?"

Pyrrha was immediately happy at his thoughts and felt a warmth blossom in her heart. "Guess this means we're partners, Mr. Arc."

"OK, ground rule: Call me Jaune. Just Jaune." "Sure thing."

James: He was walking through the forest, not finding anyone or any Grimm. The birds were chirping, so no predator was nearby. He was bored. Luckily, he managed to find a Nevermore, and Ruby and Weiss Schnee. "Hey guys."

Weiss started and Ruby gave me a high five. "Hey James. I convinced Weiss to help me find the relic by riding a Nevermore!"

 _Just role with it._

Jaune: He had just pissed off a giant Deathstalker, carried Pyrrha bridal style from some Arachne since she was scared of them, watched James, Weiss and Ruby fall out of the sky from a Nevermore and now they were getting ready to fight.

James entered his Armor: a Grim Reaper armor set to be exact. His scythe was pitch black with a pure ebony blade, handle and the decoration on it was a skull with the blade coming out of the back with a spine wrapping around the pole for about seven or so inches.

Jaune also entered his Armor: a Holy Knight armor set. His armor turned into a heavenly white glow, his armor expanded and grew to cover his entire body with black spandex like inner armor covering his skin, a helmet with a curved sky blue visor covering his eyes and a re-breather styled piece that covered his nose and mouth with two golden arcs on the front.

Turning to the Nevermore, they nodded at the group to take care of it as more Deathstalkers came out of the forest. As well as several packs of Beowolves stalking behind them for any pieces left behind.

As the group took care of the Nevermore by launching Ruby up to cut off its head. As the group looked back, their eyes widened enough to nearly fall out and they were slackjawed. Jaune and James had decimated around twenty Deathstalkers in the short time it took to kill the Nevermore and they were slaughtering the Beowolves with deadly precision and brutal attacks.

James slammed the ground with the pole of his scythe, knocking back five Beowolves that got to close for comfort, then threw it at a group of them in a sideways wheel, killing several of them instantly. With his scythe now sent back to the ether, he pulled out Flower and destroyed the nearest ones, cutting them to nothing but piles of bone and flesh.

Jaune was slamming the nearest one and launched it back with a blast of Aura, stabbing several with magic spears and decapitating five at once with Crocea Mars. Pulling out a knife, he decimated the rest with deadly spins, dual bladed attacks, jabs, stabs and several attacks that sliced them down the middle and turning them into chunks.

Both boys were blackened by the blood, their blades were becoming dull and they were surrounded by messy piles of dead Grimm. All the Deathstalkers turned into two books (each boy took one) and the Beowolves gave them several books on new magic abilities and several viles that would give them special abilities and attacks.

Pocketing their treasures, they walked back to the huge group, all still silent and stiff. At the main building, Glynda Goodwitch was emptying her stomach into a trash can, Ozpin dropped his mug and was still, Oobleck shut up for once and James Ironwood was, for once, scared shitless.


End file.
